


Lost

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Lost

Walking through the forest you tired to calm yourself, you had another argument with Thranduil, balling your fists you walked faster as the anger started to take over you. 

Stopping you sat down in front of a tree, your legs ached and you didn’t seem to know where you were, looking around the forest it seemed much darker you couldn’t see the sky through canopy anymore and the very air felt thick, taking in a deep breath you finally let your tears fall from your eyes, you sat there sobbing till your eyelids felt heavy and slumber took you.

….

Sitting in his chamber Thranduil ignoring ever knock at the door, he wasn’t in the mood after the argument with you, all you two seemed to do was argue sure you were his kin and niece to Lord Elrond but if you were going to live in his kingdom you needed to understand the rules, just because you could argue with Lord Elrond didn’t mean you could argue with him.

He always felt it was better to walk away from you when you were angry, you were still a young elf in all of their eyes and still needed to learn how to control your emotions, smiling to himself at the memories of your all feisty moments and when you put him in his place, his heart beat faster lifting his head he breathed out “I love her!” Standing up he made his way to the door and pulled it open scaring the messenger who was just about to knock, lowering his hand the messenger took a breath “My lord, (y/n) has been missing for almost 6 hours now” “missing!? What do you mean missing!?” “after your argument my lord she left” “why did no one come and tell me!?” Thranduil spat, “we have been trying my lord” "SEND OUT A SEARCH PARTY FOR HER NOW!“ Thranduil ordered. 

….

Being brought back to Mirkwood in Legolas’s arms you started to stir feeling the tight grip and heat on your body, slowly you opened your eyes to the muffled talking, looking up you saw four bright blue eyes staring at you, being put down Thranduil ordered everyone to leave the Throne room as he wanted to talk to you alone, turning you watched as everyone left suddenly feeling you were going to get the argument of your life, dropping your head you picked a spot on the ground and stared at it.

Taking a deep breath ”(y/n), I am not mad at you but do you know how far you were in the forest? It was lucky Legolas found you at all" Thranduil spoke standing in front of you he trying to judge your emotions but your face was blank, coming closer he lifted your chin looking into your eyes “(y/n) I thought you left me!” Seeing the pain in his eyes you whispered "I thought you would be happy if I was gone” “I would go hell and back just to get to be with you (y/n)“ stepping back you were lost for words, thinking you whispered “I need a cuddle” wrapping his arms around you Thranduil cuddled you after a while he leaned down and planted a sweet small kiss on your lips.


End file.
